Loading a vehicle in a container presents problems. First, regulatory provisions may require that the vehicle when enclosed within the container have its battery disconnected from the electrical system, inhibiting the ability to drive the vehicle in and out of the container.
Second, entering and exiting a vehicle once driven into the container can be difficult--if not impossible. Taking the case of a large sedan or so-called mini-van, and presuming that the vehicle can be driven fully into the container, it is not possible for the driver to conventionally exit. Simply stated, the sides of the container prevent the driver from opening the vehicle door and exiting through the vehicle door. With respect to smaller vehicles where there is enough room to open the door, the limited space often causes damage to the door as it is opened, striking the side of the container.
Third, presuming that the vehicle is driven or is pushed driverless into the container, it has been found that steering errors or the natural play of the steering wheels can cause the vehicle to collide with the sides of the container. Unacceptable body damage results.